Happy Birthday
by Ms. Sakura Moon
Summary: [one shot] Harry never truly experienced a real birthday with people he loves and cares for. His birthdays are always glum, gloomy, and just plain lonely. Hermione is bound to change all this. HHr


Welcome everyone to this small little one-shot fic I have created! Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the characters at all. I do not own the song, so please don't sue! Though, I do own the plot of this story! Sticky hands are NOT allowed!

Read and review!

* * *

A young boy with emerald eyes and a thunderbolt-shaped scar looked out the window. He smiled as he saw Hedwig, his snowy owl, and four other barn owls that flew right beside her. The owls entered his open window and hopped on his small bed, while Hedwig hopped back to her cage, awaiting for him to take all of the letters that were tied around their legs. 

At first Harry didn't know which owl to start of first. Though with a few seconds of thinking, he untied the nearest owl, Pigwideon, and carefully unrolled the roll of parchment with his left hand, while untieing the small package, which is still in Pigwideon's leg, with his right. With the untieing and unrolling all done, he took the piece of parchment in his hands and carefully read it.

_**Harry,**_

_**Happy Birthday Mate! I hope you'll enjoy my present for you! Mum almost popped when she found out what I was to give you! My present is all courtesy of Fred and George. They said that they miss you too very much! I just bet that you will be the new Quidditch Captain this year! If you are, don't forget about me okay? I can't wait to talk to you in person! I have so much to talk to you about on what have so far happened in my summer vacation! We went to Romania to visit my brother this past week. It was really fun! Oh, and before I forgot to tell you, that is if you want to, me and my dad will be picking you up in less than a week, probably in Wednesday, three days from your birthday! Reply to me back soon! I'm sorry mate but I really have to go now! Mum wanted my room to be 'sparkling clean' so if it is to be 'sparkling clean' as she said it was to be, then I will have to be going now! Fred, George, and Ginny all wishes you a happy birthday! See ya mate!**_

_**PS: Make sure that you don't tell Hermione that you got your present from me okay? She'll freak if she founds out!**_

_**PPS: Oh, and don't use up all of your present at once!**_

_**Ron**_

Harry smiled as he read the letter. He unwrapped the small present knowing pretty well on what it is. And he was right. The present was one of Fred and George's snackboxes. Inside was a variaty of different sweets to make you throw up, faint, or just any other thing that you can think of. Harry smiled once more and set the package and parchment aside.

Harry untied another parchment and package from the next barn owl, Errol. He undid the string that was around the roll of parchment and carefully read it.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Happy Birthday Harry! I just knitted you a new sweater for this winter. I made you some treats and a small little birthday cake for you to eat! I hope you enjoy them!**_

_**Love,  
**__**Mrs. Weasley**_

Harry read the contents of the small letter over again. He smiled and unwrapped the package revealing a hand made sweater, a box of chocolate frogs and Berttie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, and finally, a medium sized box which held his birthday cake.

Proceeding to the next owl, he realized that it was the school's owl. He undid the parchment knowing very well what will be inside. He read the contents quickly, finding it the 'usual'. What really surprised Harry was the small little Head Boy badge that glittered when a moonbeam hits it. He alsmost jumped with glee when he realized that he will be the Head Boy for their next school year.

As Harry got to the next owl, he knew then that the owl will be from his dear best friend Hermione. He sighed at the though. Best Friends. That is what they are, yet sometimes, he feels as though he wants to be more. He doesn't just want to be her best friend, he wants to be more. Again he sighed. He doesn't know if Hermione just wants to be best friends or not. They've known each other for six years, and his small crush for her that had started in the second year now grew to a passionate love.

He undid the small parchment from the barn owl and carefully untied the string. He opened it only to be met by an almost blank sheet of paper.

_**Meet me outside at 12:00 pm.**_

He read the 'letter' once again, then twice, then finally three times. He blinked for a couple of seconds and read it again for the last time. Harry's eyebrows scrunched up in complete curiousity. This surely can't be from Hermione. Not only is it not the usual 'Hermion's length' of writing, but she (if it WAS Hermione) didn't even say a small Happy Birthday to say the least. Harry looked at his small clock and saw that it was exactly midnight. The grandfather clock from the Dursley's living room struck twelve times. Harry looked at the letter again. Should he go or not?

Finally deciding on going, Harry grabbed his wand from his bedside table just to be safe. He put on his jacket and a pair of running shoes and headed out the his bedroom door quietly, not wanting any of the horrible Dursley's to wake up. Finally reaching the front door, Harry trudged down the lawn and waited outside.

"Harry!" A voice called. Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it right in front of him.

"Who's there?" He asked as he saw a silhouette walking down the road.

"Harry it's just me! Lower down your wand, I don't really appreciate it when people came pointing their wands at me." A gentle voice spoke. The voice belonged to Hermione Granger. Harry, finally recognizing Hermione, lowered his wand and kept it in his pocket.

"Hermione? What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Shouldn't you be at home with your parents or something?" Harry asked as Hermione finally came to view. He almost gaped at the beautiful form standing in front of him.

"Well I could ask you the same thing!" Hermione said. Harry raised his eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah, the letter. Well, um, you see. I didn't really think that a simple letter and a gift will do, so, I decided not to give you any of those." Hermione stated. Harry stared at her blankly, still not understanding on what she was saying. "So, I just did this and that, and I created, um, oh whatever! Just come with me and I'll show you!" Hermione said as he pulled out a small string from her jacket and handed one end to Harry.

"What's the string for 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"It's a portkey, it will take us to our destination in 3, 2, 1." Harry felt a small tug behind his navel as he felt his body being jerked away. After a few seconds, Harry felt his feet land on grass. He looked around on their destination and realized that they were standing right in front of Hogwart's lake.

---

Harry was amazed on what he saw. The whole shore of the lake was lit by oil lanterns creating a magnificent view, the glow of the lanterns mixed with the moonbeams. The lake cast an eerie spell over the whole lake, as it shimmered when light hits it. And, a small little picnic blanket, with all sorts of different delicasies of food, was set up under a tree.

"Surprise." Hermione said as she finally came to view. Harry's heart sored as she said that simple word. She did all this for him. No one had done all this for him before. He felt love piling up in his heart when he took the scene yet again that is laid right in front of his eyes.

"As I said before Harry, a simple card and a simple gift just won't do for your birthday. You deserve way more than those. So, here it is. I set this all up for you so you can finally experience a real birthday, with people, or rather a person, that cares for you." Hermione said with a smile. "And a person that loves you." She whispered in the end so that only she can hear it.

What Hermione said was very true. She did love Harry, and no, not just a friend, but more. At first it was just a silly school-girl crush, but as the years passed, the silly crush developed into love. He was like air to her. Without him,she couldn't think straight. Without him, she always felt alone. Without him, she couldn't breathe. And without him, she felt that she couldn't _live_. People may think that she was too young to know what love is in the age of 16, but, she couldn't help it. She loves him, and that's all that matters. Love comes in all shape and sizes. Love comes when love comes. Love is very unexpected. But all Hermione knew is that she loves him. All she knows is that she love Harry. And right now, in this very day, in his birthday, she will tell him all of her hidden feelings for him. She just hopes that he feels the same.

When Harry heard what she said,that he deserves more, his heart instantly burst with happiness and love. She truly was an angel. Here he was, expecting a dull and gloomy birthday, when his savior came. She was his savior. She was his light when he isin the dark. She was everything to him.

"Hermione, I couldn't thank you enough. This has been the best birthday I've ever had." Harry said, walking towards Hermione and taking her hands into his.

"All I want is for you to have a very happy birthday Harry. I wanted you to have a birthday with someone who cares for you, not like those Dursley's whonever cared for you, Harry. All I wanted is for you to have the best birthday ever." Hermione said softly as she watch Harry smile yet again.

"Well come on then Harry!" Hermione said, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him towards the picnic blanket. "Here, I made all of these food by myself, so I hope you enjoy them!" Hermione chirped while looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry looked at the food with hunger in his eyes. He hadn't eaten his dinner that night, and even if he did, he wouldn't miss the chance to taste something his dear Hermione cooked just for him. He grabbed a paper plate from one side and grabbed a chicken drumstick from one of the platter. He made a dash for mashed potatoes and gravy, and put a slice of lasagna in his plate. Just when he was about to get a drink, he noticed that Hermione was staring at him.

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Hermione? Surely you're not going to make me eat all of these food by myself." Harryasked with myrth in his voice. Hermione blushed. She has been too busy looking at the excited, not to mention very happy, face of Harry. She nodded her head, picked up a paper plate, and began putting her homemade food on her plate.

The two ate while enjoying each other's presence. All the tension was gone, nothing mattered anymore but their company and the delicious food Hermione cooked. No words were spoken, only the sound of plastic forks scraping the plates were heard. For twenty minutes, the pair ate their food, Harry constantly thanking Hermione, while Hermione just smiles and nods. It makes here feel very good hearing thank you from the person she loves. As the ate and ate, the pair finally finished their food.

"That was amazing Hermione! I have never had such a great meal in my entire life! I must say, I think you're a better cook than Mrs. Weasley!" Harry praised making Hermione blushed.

"I'm not that good of a cook Harry, I just followed a simple recipe and adding my own touch to it and I came up with all this. It's not much, really." Hermione replied modestly.

"Well, even if you don't think it was much, I think it was absolutely amazing!" Harry replied making Hermione blush once again.

"Look at the view, Harry. It's simply beautiful." Hermione whispered, while looking at the lake. The view was simply maginificent. The sunrise was undescibable. All Hermione and Harry did was watch. The beams of the light stretching out far from the horizon, making the lake look like a piece of magnificent painting. Words were not spoken, for the fear if they did speak, the amazing view will simply melt away.

'I guess this is the perfect time...' Hermione thought. She cleared her throat slightly making Harry tear his gaze away from the lake to look at Hermione. Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Harry. "Harry, we've been best friends for god only knows how long, and my friendship for you developed into something else." She started, Harry looked at her curiously and her bagan to open his mouth to speak. "Please do not speak till I am done, for I fear that I will never get this out of my system. Anyways, as I said before Harry, my friendship for you have developed into something else, so, this is all for you Harry. Please here me out before saying something else." Hermione finished. She stood up, pointed her wand to the ground and a drum set appeared out of thin air.

Hermione couldn't believe that she was actually going through with her plan. She took another deep breath and sat on the chair facing Harry, with the drum setin between them. She hit a few notes, then a whole beat. And with this, she started to sing.

Harry stared at Hermione. She was beautiful, the sun beams hitting her perfect form. She couldn't believe on what she told him. Her friendship for him grew into something more. With this he smiled. Maybe, just maybe, that she loved him too. Maybe they were meant for each other. His thought were cut short as he heard Hermione's beautiful voice floating in the air.

"**_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you _**

Hermione sang. She closed her eyes not wanting to see Harry's expression.

**_I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Everytime you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say_**

**_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that_I_ do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_**

Harry stared, mesmerize on what he was hearing. Surely, this was all a dream. Hermione couldn't have felt the same way. But, he knows it was true. He felt a smile appear on his lips as he watched the person who held his heart sing with her eyes closed.

**_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing thatI don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_**

As Hermione sang the verse, she couldn't help but look back in the past. The way he always talk about Cho Chang, the way she always feels her heart break whenever he looks at a different girl. The way she always wonder if he will ever think of her as more than a friend.

**_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_**

And there it goes again. Harry felt his heart flutter as she sang the verse. She, Hermione Granger, has a crush on him.

**_Ooh, I wishIcould tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush_**

The way she always thought of telling someone about her crush, yet she could never find the words to describe her feelings... She was too shy, too afraid, too scared to tell someone, fearing that they will tell her that he will never feel the same way.

**_You say everything that no one says  
ButI feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you _**

I've got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way thatI do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
I got a crush on you  
A crush on you

I've got a crush  
A crush..."

Hermione ended the song, her eyes still closed. She gently put down her drumsticks, and waited for Harry to say something. Instead, she felt two arms encircling her form.

"You really feel that way about me?" Harry whispered. Hermione meekly nodded.

_He doesn't feel the same way.  
He doesn't care for you like you care for him.  
He doesn't feel the same way._

Harry nodded his head. "Me too." He replied.

_He doesn't care for you like you care for him.  
He doesn't fee--_

Hermione's thought were cut short as the words he spoke finally dawned on her. 'Me too' he had said. Could he probably have meant that he felt the same way?

"For years I've been itching to tell you how I feel Hermione, yet, I'm scared. I was scared that you will never feel the same. I like you Hermione, I like you a lot. When you and Viktor were going out in the fourth year, I felt that I should be him, that I should be the one holding your hand, that I should be the one mumuring sweet nothings to you. I hid it all because I never thought that you will ever feel the same way about me." Harry explained. Hermione finally looked up.

Emerald clashed with Hazel.

As the sun rose from behind them, their lips touched. It was a sweet and short kiss. Yet, it explained everything. No words we're spoken, for the two is currently speaking the secret language of love. Nothing else mattered to them anymore. All what ever mattered from now on, is the person that held their hearts.

"I love you Harry." Hermione spoke as the two sat down under the oak tree, cuddling each other as they watch the sun rise over the lake, bathing the two lovers with its warm and glorious rays.

"I love you too Hermione."

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"**Happy Birthday**."

* * *

And there you go! A small little one shot of Harry's birthday! I know that there isn't much fluff in it...but please do still review! And if you noticed any of the words like clashed together like this: 'clashedtogether' that is not my doing for SOME reason, whenever I edit the story, the next day I view and it is all clashed together. I will try and fix as many errors as I can, but please do bear with me here for no one is perfect! Please, again, review! 

By the way, I MIGHT be wirting a one-shot sequel for Hermione's birthday in near September, so please tell me if you guys will want a sequel or not!

Review review review!


End file.
